To date, propeller drives of the type described above have been packaged in ordinary rectangular boxes that have a bottom which is attached to four sides of the box, and each of which is joined to a flap. The flaps combine to form the lid of the box and are stapled and/or taped together to close the box after the propeller drive has been placed inside. Spacing elements have typically been included for holding the propeller drive in position while in the box. To date, a number of polystyrene elements have been used and which in various places fill out the space between the drive and the sides of the box. Prior to aligning and suspending the drive on the stern of the boat, the packaging around the drive must be removed in its entirety. This means that the box must first be opened and a number of the polystyrene elements removed so that the drive is exposed and can be lifted out of the box either by hand or using a hoist. Drives of this type can weigh up to 175 pounds (eighty kilograms) requiring at least two people to lift out the drive by hand.
The work of lifting the drive by hand is heavy and, as the installation requires accurate alignment, the work is difficult and uncertain. Even when using a lifting yoke suspended in a hoist which makes it possible for one person to carry out the installation, it is still difficult to finding the correct suspension points so that the drive is correctly balanced in order to prevent problems from arise with respect to aligning the drive with the suspension element on the stern.